


Midsummer Night's Dream Sonnets

by LifeLover



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there were 'deleted scenes' from the play "Midsummer Night's Dream" ?  These are the unwritten scenes that should have been in the play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummer Night's Dream Sonnets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts), [nokot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/gifts), [ICryYouMercy (TrafalgarsLaw)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarsLaw/gifts), [Culumacilinte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/gifts).



> I was watching the movie (Rupert Everett version) and the slash leapt out at me. The text certainly hints enough, I just put it online. Gifted to luninosity because ... well, heck I gift all my stuff to her. Why not? Gifted as well to nokot who has written what looks like amazing Oberon/Puck fanfic. Unfortunately, I don't speak Russian - so I hope she'll translate them to English soon so I can leave kudos. ICryYouMercy and notkingyet - because they have both done lovely Obepuck h/c fics. And to Culumacilinte because Anonymous has written a few AMND fics but I can't gift them to Anonymous. Also the sonnets don't all take place at the same time. Some are pre-play, some post-play and some happen during the play itself. See if you can figure out which is what.

Midsummer Night’s Dream sonnets:

 

Hermia:

   O’ Helena! Why do you scorn me so? Though my love for Lysander be,

   Demetrius too is cared for by me. And you my oldest and best of friends

   My deep love for you is without end. O fie! O hate! O fate above!

   Why must one I choose when tis three I do love?

 

Helena:

   Fair she be and fair she is; Hermia is without fault. O evil must I truly be, to

   scorn one so secretly dear to me. I would not fault her Demetrius’ love if said

   love but expand to include me. I can not envy her eye turning to Lysander though;

   a good man, a good friend and catching to the senses. Truly, three are loved and dear

   by Helena; yet Helena is cared for by none. Tis a cruel fate and one undeserved!

 

Lysander:

   My joy is complete; Hermia lays there having come with me. We can be together as was meant to be. And yet! Can happiness be within reach? When to gain one from death, I must give up two to never be again in life? Hermia is beloved by me body and soul, yet Helena is her dearest friend. The sweet nymph does not deserve the hand Fate hath dealt and I would show her she is loved. But tis not me who can show her, but Demetrius. My childhood friend and one who knows me as women never can. Petty has he been. Yet, is it not I who made him so? Our affection knew no bounds and then I stopped him for my eye had lit on Hermia. Did I not drive him to so play Helena? Can this misery not be on my head? Selfish I have been and yet selfish I will be. Hermia deserves better than me. But enough of grim thoughts! To sleep I shall, and my mood will pass.

 

Demetrius:

   Tis all truly started for Lysander. Helena is sweet and care for her I do. Hermia I have grown to love, for who could not? Yet Lysander is the one who fills my soul. Content was I with the love we had, yet suddenly rejected was my affection. I cruelly took refuge in Helena my friend and now she is in misery. Lysander’s attention I wooed Hermia for, yet I grew to woo for wooing’s sake. Not only now have I hurt the love for me, but love I have for one who will never see Demetrius. And Lysander has naught but scorn and hate for all I may do. Cupid is cruel and Fate fickle be, for never shall I truly have the three who are dear to me.

 

All (Deciding Post-waking up, pre-wedding):

Parts we show for those to see; Helena with you, Hermia with me. And yet!

In the same house will we all stay and in the same bed we will all lay. Thus Love for Love is truly found and none of us shall be bound.

Not to only one must rest our eyes when all for all our love lies. Our affection shall be shown and our misdeeds we shall atone. Thus we can do what is meant and spend our days together and content.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````

 

Puck:

   There lies my Oberon with Titania reunited. Merry is me! For my king was sad and his sadness mine must be. Yet a touch of sadness all my own must stay for Oberon will never feel for poor Puck that way. Serve him I will and love him I do, yet not for me his Love binds true. Faerie King and Queen – their love never measured. For all the fights it is so treasured. Yet am I not the more faithful thus? I have never hurt Oberon with spiteful word and deed; I have never put Despair’s gaze on his face. I have held him while he weeps, I have given him pleasure in all forms. His friend I shall ever be and precious is all his affection for me. But King must have Queen, if only for the lore and it will be probably stay thus forevermore. So silent guardian always am I for my love as he doth lie.

 

Oberon: (Post-play)

   I do my gentle Puck disservice, I know. Ever hath he been my silent aide, my trusted friend. My Titania! Our love shall ever be, yet day is to you as night is to me. Mockery I made of you and the changeling’s mother, of your lover and friend, for ill I was to admit our young fools love at end. Your lord am I, thus my lady you must be. Yet all that is seen is not all there is to see. Appearances may keep, yet in separate beds shall we sleep. Loyalty is dearer, I find, to me, than Passion that comes and goes as the sea. Come, o’ Puck! I have left you to hurt and loneliness too long. Ere this moment, I am yours as you are mine. And I swear it shall be for all of time. Let us now away! Make merry, us two, for the rest of the day.

 

Titania:

   Jealous Oberon! For all our love was not to be, how can he ask this, of all things, from me? On the winds was the news of our love; my Indian girl I did adore. Scared she was not, Awed she was not. Love for who I am and forgiving of my faults; her death was far too soon, even for mortals. One thing the woman I cared for asked of me. Bring her boy up as he was meant to be. One day we two may meet again, but till then I will fulfill a promise to my friend. Dying wish of true love I say triumphs over stale magic and care any day. To sleep I now go; the boy shall not be taken away!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````

 

Francis Flute (Thisne):

     Tis all my fault! Fled I like a coward and left my friend all alone. Bottom appeared like an ass, yet I did not try to help. Help he would have shown to me. Nick Bottom has done naught but help me, support me as only he, in all his pomp and sturdiness can do. Fie on a coward! Die he might without my affection ever expressed. Flash and show may he seem, yet he is loyal and true. Vulnerable have I seen him and his doubts endear him to me more than I can tell. As he was ever there for me, so too I want to be there for him. If alive he is, I will my fondness express and my loyalty swear, for life’s biggest regrets are unspoken dreams and unacted wishes. Hope I will and pray I shall that I and he shall a have a chance to reach new accords.

 

Nick Bottom (Pyramus): (Post-play)

    Decision I had reached to not expound my dream. Yet dreams may reveal truths not seen by waking eyes. Here Flute stands before me offering loyalty and love as such had I only dreamed. Scared are his eyes, yet brave is the soul. Do I take what I see now I have so longed for? Do I let my friend, the one who shines light on my dark thoughts be there for me? O’ Flute! Ever-loyal Flute! Deserve better you may, yet with you I shall lay. Vulnerable I will be with you, for I now know your love for me is true. As you shall be for me, I shall be for you. My heart, my doubts are yours to mend, do what you will my precious friend. My Francis!

 

The end (maybe).


End file.
